Fix A Heart
by verabellezza
Summary: "You never really can fix a heart." It was just a summer fling kinda thing, you know? I didn't expect him to come and then beg on his knees for me to take him back. Paul/OC
1. Goodbyes are forever

Hello! Erm, I don't know what to say so I'm gonna get on with the fanfic. Don't forget to review! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

"The one thing I wish I could forget, one memory I wish I could forget is goodbye." –Goodbye, Miley Cyrus.

* * *

I groaned as I pushed the covers off of myself and sat up. Beeping sounds of the alarm clock that flashed numbers in bright red; the cause of my awakening. This was new. Usually the days would be started with annoying boys I call my brothers, 'shaking' me in attempt to wake me up (which usually ends up with one of them sitting on top me or dumping water over me).

The house was quiet. Too quiet. It was like as if I was sucked into another dimension. Yes, my life was that hectic. There was never a 'too quiet' moment in this house until now. What gives? I ran my fingers through my hair and decided to investigate. With my fluffy slippers, I descended the stairs.

I was greeted by my family in the lounge with sad faces and more silence. "Okay, what's happening? What happened?" I asked, eyebrows furrowing. My mum gulped, turning to my dad. My sisters shifted in their seats while my brothers had pained expression.

"Sweetie, we got a call today." My dad finally spoke. "So? Isn't that good? Nobody ever calls this house anyways." I answered.

"From your Aunt Sue." My mother continued. "Can't you guys just get to the point?" I asked, annoyed. This game was getting annoying.

"Uncle Harry died." My sister, Devonne, whispered, sadness evident in her voice. "What?" Did I hear her correctly, or was my mind playing tricks?

"Your Uncle Harry passed away earlier today because of a," My mom trailed off.

"He passed away because of a heart attack." My dad stood up, "His funeral is today, so be ready." He placed a kiss on my forehead and left the room. Daniel growled. At who, I don't know. He too stood up and left the room.

I was not that close with Uncle Harry, sure he's nice and kind and caring. But I'm more close to Aunt Sue than I am to Uncle Harry _eventhough_ he's my uncle. But I have to admit, I am going to miss him. _Hell_, I'm gonna miss him lots. Him and his great food. Daniel was probably the closest to him, so I bet he's taking this pretty hard. Sigh, what is going on?

[]

I settled with something plain, a black shift dress that stopped just over my knee with a little ruffled sweater and black flats, an outfit my dear mother picked out for me. I sighed, could this day get any worse?

_Wait, don't jinx it! _

I'm not!

_Uhuh, sure. _

I was pulled out of my train of thoughts when my other sister, Dalvina, shoved me. "Hey, have you met the Quileute boys?"

I gave her a 'what-the-hell?' look and she chuckled, "Well, you are missing out, sista. They are probably the hottest out there." See, I had- Wait, I should probably start with a family history lesson. My parents are Michael and Trisha Clearwater. Michael Clearwater is Uncle Harry's brother. They have 6 children, me being the last one. There are my twin brothers, Daniel and Damian, my sisters Devonne, Dalvina, Dakota and last but not least me. They had sex 6 times, ugh.

Anyways, they had a trip to La Push before excluding me, Dakota and Devonne because of we went and stayed there for a whole summer. Daniel, Damian and Dalvina went with my parents. When they came back, they had russet skin. All of them probably spent a whole day under the sun. Apparently the people there are 'hot' and 'tan' and 'hot', according to Dalvina, like I didn't know already.

"Are you listening to me?" Dalvina flicked my forehead and murmured, 'Stupid idiot.' Dakota shook her head, "Time to go, girls. And boys." All of us stood up and headed for the car.

[]

When we arrived, tons of people were already there. Some were crying, some had sad smiles on their faces, some were chatting. "I feel so out of place." I mumbled to Dakota. She nodded, and whispered, "I know right."

That being our last words, we stayed silent for the whole thing. All I could see by the end was blurry graphics. I wasn't that close, but family _is_ family.

I decided to approach my aunt, to say a few things. "Um, Aunt Sue," I started, but when she looked at me with puffy eyes and a weak smile, I almost burst into tears. God, I am so emotional, I wonder why.

"I'm sorry." Was the only thing I could mutter out. Her smile stays as she pulls me into a hug, "Oh, Demi." I returned the hug before quickly pulling away when one of her children approached her with a troubled expression, "Mom."

Aunt Sue pulled him into a hug, "Oh, Seth." I nodded to no one in particular, this was awkward now. "Demi, is that you?" I turned to the source of the voice, Seth, who was still in Aunt Sue's hug, pulled away. "Demi!" He pulled me into a tight hug, "So much for keeping contact, dude."

Oh, Seth Clearwater. Always the joker, even in awkward and sad situations. I rolled my eyes playfully, "Oh, sure, blame me." He chuckled then pulled away from our hug, a big grin replacing his saddened face. "So where's your sister?" I asked, looking around.

"Who? Leah?" His eyebrows furrowing. "No, the other sister, the adopted one. Of course, Leah. Who else?" He laughed, "Somewhere." I nodded, "See you later, cousin?"

"Better count on it, cousin."

[]

So mum and dad decided to stay because mum wanted to help Aunt Sue out and dad does whatever mom says. But they stayed at a fancy hotel somewhere and Devonne, Dalvina and Dakota tagged along, leaving me with Daniel and Damian to stay at Aunt Sue's. The only reason I stayed, honestly, was to spend more time with Seth or maybe Leah. He had promised me to a rematch of a game we both stayed up playing, with me being the winner, last summer.

"_Oh, please, I'm going to win this time, trust me." Seth boasted, smirking, "I had practice while you were gone."_

_I scoffed, "Yeah, right."_

"_Rematch tonight, Clearwater."_

"_You're on, Clearwater." _

So that was practically the only reason I stayed. Don't blame me, it's tempting! Your cousin challenges you, you accept, what else were you supposed to do?

"Oh, Dem, you left a few t-shirts, do you want 'em?"Seth poked his head through the door. I nodded, "Sure." He smiled and then closed the door. He returned with a few old t-shirt of mine and told me to be downstairs or he'll start without me. So I quickly threw on my shirt and a pair of pyjama pants and literally ran downstairs.

"Ready, cuz?" He smirked, handing me a controller. I rolled my eyes, "As I'll ever be."

And the night turned to dawn, with my brothers constantly cheering me but sometimes changing to Seth's side because it seemed like he would win. But I knew eventually, I would win. Evil laugh.

[]


	2. Oh, bother!

Jell-o again, peoples! Thanks to the people who alerted this story, I am forever grateful! To _**snickerzNjeLLybeanz **_and _**Emmie, **_thank youfor reviewing. Oh, _**Emmie**_, if you are reading this, do not worry, friend. It's all part of the plan. Seth can't be mopey and sad in front of his guests. He'll be a joy killer then. Speaking of him, should he have an imprint? I've thought about it and I want to know what you think. If he does get to get one, are there any volunteers? ;)

Don't forget to review! :) Oh, also, I don't think this is going to follow the New Moon and the rest's plots. Whaddya think about that?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor do I own its characters. I kinda wish I owned to wolf pack though. Who doesn't want some wolfy goodness in their life?**

* * *

'You can't expect me to be fine; I don't expect you to care.' –Payphone, Maroon 5 ft. Wiz Khalifa

* * *

I woke up to a peaceful and quiet surrounding. But that was quickly ruined by the snores that escaped from two devils, wait, make that three. By my right were Daniel and Damian and to my left was Seth. I realized that with him around, blankets were a no-no. Yeah, and probably clothing too. He was...hot, temperature wise. Not that I'm saying he's not hot _that_ way, but he's my _cousin_. It's probably weird if I think about him that way, and a little creepy.

I forced myself to rise before the others do after a few minutes of trying to go back to sleep and failing. I also realize that you can't sleep around the guy. He makes you play games until you can't no more and you prefer dying over playing that game. Oh and the snoring too. It's as if he doesn't get sleep at all.

"You're up early." Aunt Sue smiled when she saw me. "Yeah, it's kinda hard not to." I mumbled back, not wanting to offend the woman.

She shook her head, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Aunt Sue. It's Seth's." She chuckled, "Alright. I'm going to go make breakfast now." I nodded and she hurried to the kitchen.

And so I just sat there. God knows how long I did, but the next thing that entered my brain, that I saw, was Seth mumbling profanities under his breath and rushing out the door. Before I could form a whole sentence about it, he slammed the door on my face.

"That was rude." I mumbled.

"Oh, dear, breakfast's ready." Aunt Sue called out from the kitchen. "Oh, and wake your brothers up for some too!"

"Do I have too?" I groaned. "Yes, you do." She replied, chuckling. I rolled my eyes and made my way to the boys.

"So the tables have turned, huh?" I smirked, wondering how I should wake them up. I decided to just wake them up _normally_ since I was tired, "Wake up before I finish everything on the table."

The both of them sat up instantly, "We're up." They said, simultaneously. "Wow, do you both practice that or was that a twin-telepathy kinda thing?"

Daniel smirked, "Wouldn't you want to know?" I shook my head, "Come eat before I change my mind about saving some for the both of you."

The both of them got up and ran to the kitchen, "Not if we get there first!" Seriously do they practice doing that? That is freaky.

I took a seat beside Damian, who was like his twin, shoving food in their mouth. "I swear the both of you eat like pigs."

"You are just jealous." Damian smirked.

"Yeah." Daniel agreed with his twin.

"Jealous? Of you two?" I scoffed, "Please."

"No fighting please." Aunt Sue warned, going back to the stove after placing a plate full of food in front of me. "Eat up, Demi." I nodded and began to dig in. There were a few minutes of silence before a knock was heard on the door. "Oh, I'll go get that." Aunt Sue turned off the stove before heading to the door.

I tried to listen to get a clue to who it was, but all I heard were muffled conversations. "Come in. Although right now my niece and my nephews are here. Just ignore them." Aunt Sue welcomed the person in. She sounded happy, well, happier than before.

She had a grin on her face, "Boys," She cleared her throat, "And girl." I rolled my eyes, but kept a smile on my face. "This is Billy Black." Before you read this, I must warn you, I am not good at describing things. Billy was on a wheelchair, with a buff guy who I think I've seen before pushing him from behind. The buff guy cleared his throat and Aunt Sue chuckled, "And his son, Jacob Black."

"Much better. Well, now I have to go. See you 'round." Jacob nodded in our direction and he turned around. I'm assuming he's leaving.

_Well duh. Thank you very much, Captain Obvious. _

I shook my head, my inner conscience seems to hate me very much.

_Yeah, I mean I have to put up with you every single day. _

"Oh, eat." Aunt Sue ordered. I excused myself after eating the whole lot of food, for some fresh air because I was bloated and another sniff of food, I was bound to puke on the table. So I grabbed a cardigan and went for a walk.

[]

The morning air was delicious. It was cold but the sun was shining. Dark clouds were pooling though, so it made it seem darker. I walked around until I felt that I was okay. I stumbled to the beach like a drunk man, it was pretty hard to get there. Either that or I was actually drunk. Drunk of food.

I walked long the sand, watching as the waves was pushed and pulled back. It was a truly beautiful sight to see, minus the wet sand and the very cloudy day. I decided that I was fine and I headed back to Aunt Sue's. But before I could start my journey, someone called my name.

"Hey, Dem!"

I turned around to see my beloved cousin, waving to me. He made a gesture for me to go to where he was. I rolled my eyes, but walked to where he was, anyways.

"Yes, Seth Clearwater?" I sighed. He grinned, "Nothing. My friends wanted to see you."

I nodded, not believing one word that came out of his mouth, "Sure, cuz. Sure."

[]

* * *

This one was just kind of a filler. Lol. I'm brain dead, right now. Sorry if it's pathetic. If you want something to happen, leave it in the reviews! She'll meet Paul very soon. Next chapter, I promise you that. :)


	3. Introducing Me

**Thanks a lot** to the people who has **alerted** and **favourite**-d this story. And to who also **reviewed**. I really appreciate it. Don't forget to **review!**

_**Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me.**_

* * *

'I'm falling for your eyes but they don't know me yet.' –Kiss Me, Ed Sheeran.

* * *

"Guys!" Seth greeted his friends which consisted of half naked, russet-skinned, very fit men who were clearly larger than he is. He tugged me along, approaching them.

We stopped right in front of them, and he began introducing me. "This is my cousin, Demetri."

I punched his arm playfully, "It's Demetria, Clearwater." He chuckled, "It sounded like you were saying your last name when you were actually addressing me."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever."

He continued to introduce his friends. I wasn't actually paying attention but I caught their names though. My eyes locked with a pair that I was familiar with. His, too, was locked with mine. I knew those eyes. Where have I seen them before?

"Dem." Seth pushed me lightly, trying to have my attention. "You didn't listen to me, did you?"

I shook my head, "Nope. But I think I got their names and that was the whole point, right?" He sighed, "Whatever makes you happy, I guess."

"As I was saying, this one is Paul." Seth introduced, pointing to the one whose eyes were freakishly familiar looking. Paul. Where have I heard of that name? I nodded, "Okay. So now what?"

Seth shrugged, turning to Paul, "No idea."

"Well, I better go back. I bet mum's gonna be pissed if I'm not home. Plus I'm wearing my sleepwear. She'll kill me." Seth threw his head back and laughed, the rest chuckling or snickering.

"How long are you staying here?" Paul asked. That was what surprised me. Why would he want to know?

"No idea." I said, mimicking Seth. "Not for long maybe. I don't think Devonne actually likes this place." One gasped, "How can she not like this place?"

Okay so maybe I didn't catch all of their names, but whatever. "Too hot. And humid, apparently." I answered. "Hey, Seth. We'll talk later, alright? I told your mum I was going for a walk. So, see you later." He nodded, "See you."

And for the rest of the walk home, I was only thinking of the guy. Paul.

[]

"There you are. I was getting worried." Mum and the rest had arrived during the time I wasn't there. Mum was fussy because she thought that I was lost and fidgety too. I told her to relax and that I went for a walk and I got caught up with Seth and she instantly calmed down.

I told Dakota, since I was pretty close with her, about my meeting with Seth's friends. She nodded but had a small smile on her face, "You almost sound like Dalvina."

I threw a pillow at her, which she dodged somehow. "Hey, you said there was one called Paul?"

I nodded, "Yeah. His name, I swear I've heard of it before." She nodded, "Yeah, me too." I took a deep breath and then exhaled, "It's probably nothing. I know a lot of Pauls, I think."

She nodded again, in agreement. Sometimes I wonder who the adult is in the family. "No, wait. But wasn't one of your exes called Paul?"

And then it hit me and all the memories came flooding back.

* * *

I know it's pretty short, but that's just because the next one will be longer. I promise. Plus I'm in a hurry. But! On the bright side, I kept my promise from the last chapter. She did meet Paul. That's a good thing, right? _If you read this part, you'll write 'I love the wolf pack' in the reviews_. :)


	4. Ah, what the heck

I am forever grateful to everyone who have alerted and reviewed and 'favorite'-ed this story. This is...I dunno, not the best that I've written. And it's definitely not the worst. It's close though.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

_'Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not.' -Take A Bow, Rihanna._

* * *

Everything kept replaying inside my head. That one period of time when all of us stayed here together. It was fun, as usual. But that time was when I met Paul. And then, I guess, I fell for him. I don't know what happened but one day I just mustered the courage to tell him about my feelings.

Yeah, at first he acted like he did. Like he was in love with me. It was perfect. Too perfect.

After a few months, hell, _days_, I guess he got tired of me. And then it was sort of like in those comics, where the guy makes a bet with his friends to pick a girl and make her fall in love with him and in the end the guy falls in love with said girl but the girl finds out about the bet. And then all of the mushy parts happen.

Yeah, all of that happened except for the part where Paul Lahote falls in love with me.

After I told him about my feelings, he, somehow, became meaner, if that was possible. He wouldn't let it go until I was gone from La Push and I vowed to never come back. Until now, of course. Though that was a long time ago, I couldn't help but feel sad and...foolish and stupid. He didn't even recognize me. Yeah, that was even sadder.

Dakota left me alone because she knew I'd like to be alone. She apologized for bringing him up but I shrugged it off, saying it was nothing, when in reality, it hurt. He was the first person that I fell hard for. I managed to grab a pillow before sinking my head into it and cried. When anyone passed by, I'd pretend that I was asleep.

That was until a boy called Seth Clearwater came. He came, stared at me for a while and then sat on me. "I know you're not asleep."

I told him to get off of me so I could make room for him to sit down and he did.

"Hey, what's with the tears?" Seth sat beside me, an arm landing on my shoulders. I shook my head, "Nothing."

He nodded, "Is it about a boy or is it because I'm too awesome that you're crying at my awesomeness because you know you can't be more awesome than I am."

I giggled but shook my head, "It's nothing, Sethiepoo."

He narrowed his eyes, "Don't call me that."

I sighed, but nodded, not wanting to argue. "Come on, Dem; tell me why you've been crying." I shrugged, "It's stupid."

He nodded, "Yeah, so far everything you say sounds stupid." I threw the pillow which smacked onto his face, "You're meaner than that mean woman that I had as a neighbour when I was three. She killed my dog but denied it."

He gasped dramatically, "How dare you! I am much meaner than her!" I punched him lightly but I was the one who ended up getting hurt. He didn't even move an inch nor did he flinch.

"What about you? Have you? Cried?" He sighed, but kept a smile on his face, "Why would I do that?"

"Dunno. Maybe about your dad, you've been very weird lately. Too happy," I answered. He sighed, "I miss him. A lot."

I nodded, "Yeah, me too."

Silence fell upon us until I decided to break it. "You know what we haven't had in a while?"

"Crying sessions with ice cream?" He guessed. I laughed but nodded. "Want me to get the ice cream?" He asked, a grin back on his face. How does he do that? Keep a smile on his face though it's clear that he's far from happy? Man, I gotta go all detective on that dude.

The doorbell rang which made us jump in surprise, "No one ever uses the doorbell."

"I'll go get it!" He ran to the door. "Who is it, Seth?" I asked but got no reply. I finally ignored my lazy butt's requests on just sitting down while Seth takes care of the person at the door and stood up. "Oh, it's just a friend of mine. Look, I gotta run. Rain check on the crying session?" He appeared through the door, smiling at me.

I frowned, "Fine. I'll just sit in a corner alone and eat ice cream alone and cry alone." He was silent for a while, as if he was making a decision in his head. "You can come with me, if you want to." He finally said, slowly.

"Where to?" I questioned. "Sam Uley and his fiancée's." He replied.

I wondered about it for a while. There was a 50-50 chance that I'll see Paul. But I'd rather be with Seth and his group of friends rather than alone, eating ice cream that tastes like the freezer. "Ah, what the heck. Come one."I pulled on a knitted cardigan over my oversized "Go Wolfpack!" t-shirt that clearly did not belong to me and shorts and out the door we went.

* * *

**A/N: fyi, the Wolfpack thing up there is actually a real thing. They are actually the athletic teams of the North Carolina State University, and they are known as the Wolfpack. So let's just pretend she got that t-shirt from her foreign adopted grandmother's son's firstborn son that goes to North Carolina State University and pitied her because she doesn't own one! :D haha, lol. just kidding. But if you want to read more about the Wolfpack, you can Wikipedia them! **

**There were some mistakes in the fourth chapter I uploaded before so I had to take it down and upload the actual chapter. I'm not a review fisher; I don't want to beg for them. But please, do review. I love them! :D**


	5. Once a weirdo, always a weirdo

**I think something's wrong with me. I like this but I don't. Kay. Read on. Review. Oh and one thing. Their ages are different than what's written in the book. The plot is actually the same but it's written in Demi's point of view. So some things won't be here, I guess. So Demi's around her teens and so are her siblings. Let's just say they have very close birth year. Seth is not fourteen because then I think that'd be awkward for Demi, wouldn't it? I never said this before but sorry if the characters are like out of character. I'm weird, you can say. K. thanks for reading this super long note. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

'I don't even know where to start,' –Fix A Heart, Demi Lovato.

* * *

"Are you sure they won't mind, Seth? I mean, isn't this like crashing or something?" I asked for the thousandth time. He sighed, "For the last time, no, they won't mind. Why would they anyways? People waltz in and out like it's their own house." He mumbled the last part though I could hear him perfectly fine. I think it's one of my gifts, super hearing! And then I could join the Avengers and I'll be their sidekick. Yay!

I sighed too, "Fine. Why did I decide to go anyways? Let's turn back!" I turned around but he pulled me back and intertwined my fingers with his, "Now you will never escape me!" He laughed dramatically.

I shook my head, "Whatever makes you happy, Clearwater. Whatever makes you happy. You know sometimes I think of you as my gay best friend. You know like Kurt from Glee. Not that I'm saying it's bad being gay and all but-"

"What? Gay? Why are you-", He took a deep breath before continuing, "Are we really cousins?" I pulled my fingers away from his grip and rubbed my ear, "Jeez, I was just kidding. I mean, you can be Blaine if you want to be." He sighed in defeat, "It's bad enough I have to walk with you but I have to put up with you obsessing too?"

I nodded and wrapped my arms around his, "You know you love me, Sethiepoo."

He shook his head, "Thank god we're almost here."

[]

"Hey, Seth- Whoa! Who's the girlie?" One guy who was sitting on a seat with a group of huge people boomed over the noise. The noise came to a stop and all of them turned to me and Seth. He rolled his eyes, "A person I have to put up with every second of my life."

"What? Is she your imprint?" Another guy who was sitting on his left elbowed him while the one on the right slapped him on the forehead. "No but she's close. She's my cousin." He answered, annoyed. Wow, why is he so emotional? One minute he's cheerful and the next he's a big meanie. And imprint. I swear I've heard of that before, I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Oh, Demetria, was it?" Another one spoke up. I think he was one of the dude I met, whatever his name is. I nodded, "The one and only."

"Oh, hey! I like your shirt." The first guy pointed out and suddenly everyone's attention was on my shirt. A few chuckles escaped from the group of people. "Yeah. It came with another one, 'You suck, Vampires! Literally'." I replied. Seth nudged me with his elbow, "Not really funny."

I scoffed, "Yeah, to you maybe."

"Hey, hey, what's with the constant debating? I- Oh. Who's this, Seth?" A young woman appeared with a plate full off food on a plate and set it down in front of the group. "Demetria Clearwater, Ma'am!" I saluted her and she chuckled. And then that was when I realized the scar that went down her face. I quickly averted my eyes from her face, well, _tried_ to. I vaguely remember Seth telling me about it or was it Dad that told me that?

"Seth's cousin, I presume? Well, I'm Emily. Make yourself at home. Be nice, boys." She gave me a small smile before heading back to the…where she was before.

"I'm Brady." The first dude who spoke to me, well Seth, began and soon the group of people shouted out their names and my head was filled with names that I think I probably won't remember. "I'm Collin." The one besides Brady grinned at me. I nodded, "Okay. I think I'll remember your names. I think."

The door slammed open and shut and in came two equally huge men (or maybe the first one was taller than the second. I don't know.) Oh, and Leah too. Which one of them was the one I was crying about earlier. Paul fucking Lahote. I was seated beside Seth and Collin because Brady was too freaky to sit down next to so they didn't notice me yet (except for Leah, who I think smiled at me.). That was until Paul's eyes landed on me. His eyes widened which I returned with a glare. I stood up and pulled Seth up, "Seth, let's go home."

He gave me a look of confusion, "And why would we do that?"

"Because I said so." I countered.

"That's not a good enough reason." He stated, sitting back down and turning to his food.

"Fine. I'm gonna home on my own then. And if you find my dead body, tell my parents to bury it next to your house so I can haunt you when I'm dead." I snapped.

Seth did what he did quite a lot, he sighed in defeat and then he stood up, "That is where she stops being a Clearwater and starts to be more of a Lahote."

I stuck my tongue out at him while everybody laughed at the lil joke, "You are just jealous that I can be mean whenever I want to be." I was regretting not coming back with a better comeback for it, maybe then I would've felt a little better.

He shook his head, "Alright. Let's go. Come on, cousin."

I grinned at him, "You know I'm nice right? I am going to find a way to repay you one way or another."

He nodded, "Alrighty."

Alright. Something is wrong with Seth. He's not even going to reply that with a cheeky grin or even a smile. Was he tired? I'm gonna have to ask about that later. "Come on, don't want you to get lost now, do we?" He reached for my arm but was stopped when a growl erupted. And it was from Paul. Everyone's head snapped to look at Paul's annoyed face. Okay…?

"Alright. We can forget about the holding hands part. Let's just go." Seth gulped and quickly made his way out of the house.

"Uh, right. Bye." I murmured to no one in particular but still got replies of goodbye. Weeeeeird day, isn't it?

[]

I eventually settled down for another nap after I had my first one but failed because all I could think about was Paul and his stupid insert swear word here face. And now I regret having that thought.

"Yo, sistaaa!" Damian sat on my legs while Daniel settled down with sitting on my body. "Guess who's gonna stay here until mom and decides to come and pick us up which is maybe never?" Daniel said with fake happiness strewn into each word. "We are!" He made a happy face, kinda like that emoticon, you know the one with the colon and the capital letter D. Yeah.

"Whoopdeedoo!" Daniel grunted. "But it's fine. I mean, it's better than spending time with the rest of the girls." Damian continued with a shrug. Daniel nodded in agreement.

"Wait, don't I get a say in this?" I complained, trying to make them get off of me. What is with people and sitting on me? Am I so comfy? Or do I at least look the part that everyone just want to sit on me?

"Nope." Daniel said at the same time Damian said, "None."

I groaned, here I was trying to stay away from a person but all I'm doing is the complete opposite.

"Good news boys! We're staying over too! Yay!" Dalvina informed us with the same tone Daniel had and then dropped besides Daniel and made herself comfy.

"Well I hope you guys are comfy because I sure am not." I said. Dalvina, Daniel and Damian nodded, "Yes, we are comfy. Thank you, talking couch." Dalvina grinned.

"You're welcome, girl with heavy butt." Her eyes widened and she hit my head, "I am not heavy."

"That's what you always say." Damian chuckled. Daniel nodded, "Yeah. That's what you always say."

"Hey, fighting without me? That is a no-no!" Devonne joined us but sat on the floor instead of on top of me. Something I'm grateful for because if she were to sit on me, believe me, it wouldn't be pretty. With blood and squished organs everywhere. It'd be like Halloween except a few months earlier.

"Yeah, because they can't go on without you." Dakota rolled her eyes and sat beside Devonne. "Yes, they can't! For I am the eldest." She nodded, pumping her fist in the air, "What would you guys do without me?"

"I don't know, but I think there would be more space in the house for us." Daniel beamed. "Hey!"

And the day went on with the boys (and Dalvina) on top of me and constant fighting. Well, not really. I got pissed and all of them stood up at an instant. I have my ways. One thing I pondered about was, where did Seth go?

* * *

**Review and I will give you a virtual baby wolf. You know you want one. :D**


End file.
